


giving in

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, finally posted a new work after 4 months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Summary: minhee is kinda upset with the temporary rooming system.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 46





	giving in

**Author's Note:**

> hi its been a while

Minhee was upset. Not the kind of upset that makes people cry, but rather the kind to make Minhee throw a silent fit. 

When he heard about the reassigning of roommates, his only wish was to be roomed with none other than Seongmin. He loved cuddling with the younger during cold nights. Plus, Seongmin allowed him to be the bigger spoon between the two of them.

That’s why when he heard that he was going to room with Jungmo, another person notorious for engulfing members in tight hugs, his first thought was one of the most appalling crisis Minhee had encountered.

_ How am I supposed to sleep on the same bed with someone like him? _

There was a reason why Minhee and Jungmo never shared a bed before. For one, Minhee wasn’t fond of sharing his space with someone as tall as him. There wouldn’t be any peaceful slumber, he just knew it. Second, he really just wanted to be paired up with Seongmin. 

Jungmo didn’t really mind. Minhee’s reasons were pretty acceptable. Oh to even just imagine long limbs tangling over each other the moment you wake up, where exactly was the relaxation in that?

“Can’t we change it?” Minhee asked the director for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. Taeyoung was laughing at his misfortune, Serim comforted him with a few pats, Seongmin kept telling him it was just for a night.

“You can just go to his room anyway.” Jungmo spoke beside him. Minhee shook his head. “Director told me we were banned to change rooms.” 

“Really, we can’t do anything about it anymore. Let’s just go to bed already.” Allen stood from his place on the couch and bowed to the crew. The rest eventually followed suit. 

Jungmo and Minhee were the last to hike up the stairs. When they arrived inside their rooms, the members settled in. They had to wake up early tomorrow.

On the farthest room across the hallway, Minhee and Jungmo’s room was debunking rather than sleeping. They were trying to figure out how to fit on top of their puny sized bed. The luck from the gods missed them by quite a lot. 

“I can just sleep on the floor if you want. You don’t have to keep whining, you know.” Jungmo spoke softly. It was the tiredness getting to him. Minhee pouted.

“It’s cold. I can’t just let you sleep on the ground, that’s crazy.” As much as he didn’t want to share a bed with Jungmo, he still wouldn’t want the latter to freeze himself to death. That’s just over reacting but still. 

“Then where would you let me sleep? The bathtub?” Jungmo jested. Minhee glared at him. 

“Shut up, I’m sleepy. Let’s just share the bed already.” The younger slid under the covers and scooted over to the wall. Jungmo also laid down beside him, noticing the uncomfortable position of the brunnette just before turning the lights off.

“Mini, there’s still more space in the middle. Stop attaching yourself to the wall.” Minhee huffed and moved a bit. Jungmo sighed. He grabbed Minhee’s waist and pulled him closer to the middle. The younger got startled.

“Hey!” He quietly shouted, not wanting to bother the rest but at the same time, keen on stressing his feelings. 

“Oh come on, do you hate me that much.” Jungmo maundered, putting his leg over Minhee to spite him. He laughed when the taller squirmed under him. 

“Get off me.” Minhee cried. This was why he hated not being the big spoon. All these heavy limbs draping over your body while you sleep, he could never.

“No, go to sleep.” Jungmo hugged him tighter. Minhee’s muffled protests were left whispered to Jungmo’s chest. He tried to fight off the older’s unbelievable tight hold but got tired soon enough.

“You’re caging me.” Minhee said in a soft voice. Jungmo moved his head to look at Minhee, even though the only light they had was the slightest of moonlight peeking through the thick blinds. 

“Finally giving in?” Jungmo smiled. Minhee nodded, too tired to reply. As if fatigued suddenly possessed his body. Jungmo loosened his hold on the younger. 

Minhee was finally able to breathe. It felt so much better than earlier. They stayed in that position for a while. Jungmo’s warmth was calming, it made Minhee cling onto him lazily. 

The soft sounds of Jungmo’s breathing filled his ears. He smiled slightly. He wished he had Jungmo’s talent of falling asleep quickly. It took him a while to finally get comfortable with the position they were in.

Minhee dozed off to sleep. He may never admit it out loud but sometimes, giving up the chance to be the big spoon wasn’t that bad afterall.


End file.
